forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maestro
}} Maestro by R.A. Salvatore is the second book of the Homecoming series. It was released on April 5, 2016. }} Summary Demons abound in the Underdark surrounding Menzoberranzan after Gromph Baenre's accidental summoning of Demogorgon to the drow city. Yvonnel Baenre, meanwhile, has advanced her magic and her body's physical age forward by two decades as she plots to bring more chaos to Menzoberranzan. In Gauntlgrym, Catti-brie discovers that the ancient magic that seals in the primordial is weakening and so the Host Tower of the Arcane must be rebuilt. As she embarks on a task to bring together architects of a restored Host Tower, Jarlaxle requests Drizzt's help in returning to Menzoberranzan with Artemis Entreri to rescue Dahlia, who remains in a perpetually confused state as Matron Mother of House Do'Urden. Back in Menzoberranzan, High Priestess Kiriy Xorlarrin plots alongside House Hunzrin and House Melarn to serve her own ends: replace House Do'Urden with a restored House Xorlarrin under her rule. As Jarlaxle's party approaches Menzoberranzan, Drizzt is affected by the Faerzress and Yvonnel's magic combined with the mind-powers of K'yorl Odran, leading Drizzt to believe his life since his near-death on Kelvin's Cairn has all been a deception, similar to the way Wulfgar was deceived while in the clutches of the balor Errtu. On the surface, Catti-brie gathers allies in her quest to rebuild the Host Tower: Archmage Gromph Baenre, wizard Penelope Harpell and her clan, Shadovar Lord Parise Ulfbinder, sorcerer Lady Avelyere, cloud giant Caecilia, copper dragon sisters Tazmikella and Ilnezhara, and later Kimmuriel Oblodra as ambassador to the illithid hive mind. Catti-brie has a spat with Gromph that ends with her displaying to him her increased magical powers. When the dwarves discover the Host Tower cannot be rebuilt the way they originally intended, Catti-brie consults with the primordial in order to discover a new, more arcane method of construction. In Menzoberranzan, Jarlaxle and his party arrive at House Do'Urden just as Kiriy enacts her plot and House Do'Urden is overcome by House Hunzrin and House Melarn. However, the trio turns the tide, slaying half a dozen priestesses and sending Matron Mother Zhindia Melarn fleeing. The trio hurry to rescue Dahlia but are captured by Yvonnel, who has a devious task in mind. She keeps Jarlaxle, Entreri, and Dalia imprisoned, promising their freedom if Drizzt is willing to become Menzoberranzan's — and Lolth's — champion against Demogorgon. In a plan as complicated as it is devious, Drizzt serves as the conduit for the combined psionic powers of K'yorl Odran, Yvonnel Baenre, Gromph Baenre, Kimmuriel Oblodra, and the illithid hive mind, ultimately resulting in the defeat of Demogorgon. However, instead of freeing the captives, Yvonnel attempts to make Drizzt choose to sacrifice one of them for the others' freedom. Drizzt refuses and Yvonnel, amused by the action, sets Jarlaxle, Entreri, and Dahlia free. Drizzt is not released until a tenday later after he has refused Yvonnel's offer to make him king of Menzoberranzan. Instead, she sends him back to Catti-brie, whom he believes is a deception, with the expectation that Drizzt will kill her before realizing his error. Index Characters Main characters Drizzt Do'Urden • Catti-brie • Yvonnel Baenre II • Jarlaxle • Braelin Janquay Supporting characters Artemis Entreri • Bruenor Battlehammer • Dahlia Sin'felle • Demogorgon • Gromph Baenre • Kimmuriel Oblodra • Kiriy Xorlarrin • Fire primordial • Quenthel Baenre • Sos'Umptu Baenre • Tiago Baenre • Yiccardaria • Yvonnel Baenre II • Zhindia Melarn Minor characters Ambergris • Andahar • Andzrel Baenre • Avelyere • Ba'sula Baenre • Beniago • Caecilia • Charri Hunzrin • Faelas Xorlarrin • Guenhwyvar • Ilnezhara • Iltztrav Melarn • Jaemas Xorlarrin • Kavita • Kipper Harpell • K'yorl Odran • Kyrnill Melarn • Mallabritches Fellhammer • Marilith • Methil El-Viddenvelp • Minolin Fey • Nalfeshnee • Nayan • Niraj • Oretheo Spikes • Palaenmas • Parise Ulfbinder • Penelope Harpell • Ragged Dain • Ravel Xorlarrin • Saribel Xorlarrin • Shakti Hunzrin • Shuggle Grunions • Sornafein • Tannabritches Fellhammer • Tazmikella • Tsabrak Xorlarrin • Whip • Yazhin Melarn Mentioned characters Afafrenfere • Arauthator • Aurbangras (unnamed) • Briza Do'Urden • Byrtyn Fey • Calihye • Connerad Brawnanvil • Dagult Neverember • Dinin Do'Urden • Doum'wielle Armgo • Dowell Harpell • Draygo Quick • Effron • Ellifain Tuuserail (unnamed) • Elminster • Emerus • Errtu • Graz'zt • Herzgo Alegni • Innovindil • Jerlys Horlbar • Kensidian Kurth • Lolth • Malagdorl Armgo • Malice Do'Urden • Maya Do'Urden • Mielikki • Montolio Debrouchee • Moradin • Mystra • Orcus • Parabak Xorlarrin • Regis • Ruqiah • Tahnood • Thibbledorf Pwent • Tiamat • Valas Hune • Vierna Do'Urden • Wulfgar • Yvonnel Baenre • Zaknafein Do'Urden • Zeerith Q'Xorlarrin • Zuggtmoy Locations ;Planes of existence: Astral Sea • Prime Material Plane ;Realms: Anauroch • Silver Marches • Sword Coast North ;Settlements: Gauntlgrym • Illusk • Longsaddle • Luskan • Menzoberranzan • Mithral Hall ;Buildings and landmarks: Braeryn • Donigarten • Fane of the Goddess • Host Tower of the Arcane • House Baenre • House Do'Urden • House Melarn • Narbondel • Qu'ellarz'orl • Tier Breche • West Wall ;Geography: Araunilcaurak • Crags • Lake Donigarten • Underdark ;Roads: Masterways • Wanderways ;Mentioned locations: :Planes of existence: :Abyss • Demonweb Pits • Elemental Plane of Fire • Elemental Plane of Water • Iruladoon :Realms: :Icewind Dale (unnamed) • Netheril • The North :Settlements: :Ched Nasad • Citadel Adbar • Citadel Felbarr • Delthuntle • Mirabar • Myth Drannor • Neverwinter • Port Llast • Q'Xorlarrin • Shade Enclave • Waterdeep :Geography: :Kelvin's Cairn Creatures barlgura • balor • bugbear • chasme • cloud giant • copper dragon • demon • diatryma • drider • drow • dwarf • ghost • glabrezu • goblin • halfling • human • illithid • kobold • mane • marilith • nalfeshnee • orc • panther • primordial • specter • unicorn • yochlol ;Mentioned: :chrome dragon • elf • ogre • pit fiend • vampire • white dragon Groups Bregan D'aerthe • Clan Battlehammer • Companions of the Hall • Desai • Harpells • House Baenre • House Do'Urden • House Hunzrin • House Melarn • House Tuin'Tarl ;Mentioned: High Captains of Luskan • House Barrison Del'Armgo • House Duskryn • House Fey-Branche • House Horlbar • House Horlbar • House Janquay • House Kenafin • House Oblodra • House Xorlarrin Artifacts Agatha's mask • Charon's Claw • Icingdeath • Jade spider • Khazid'hea • Kozah's Needle • Orbbcress • phylactery • Quiver of Anariel • Ring of elemental command • Ring of elemental control • Skullbreaker • Taulmaril • Throne of the Dwarf Gods • Vidrinath • ;Mentioned: :Twinkle Spells Blade barrier • Clairvoyance • Dispel magic • Fireball • Flame strike • Hold person • Holy smite • Ice storm • Lightning bolt • Lightning web • Meteor swarm • Passwall • Symbol of helplessness • Timesight • Word of recall Events Abyssal Plague • Rage of Demons ;Mentioned: Darkening • Second Sundering • Spellplague Appendix References Category:Novels Category:Books Category:Published in 2016 Category:Works by R.A. Salvatore